Caught
by nekonikki08
Summary: Severus is suspicious of his partner cheating on him...and plans to catch him in the act using his excellent spying skills. Rated M for suggestive themes, a tiny bit of graphic, and language. If you do not like Snarry, please do not read. This is manxman.


**Haha...hope this goes well. Lemme know if you like it or not. I'm not a very good snarry writer. I love reading them and I have so many ideas in my head, but when I write it, I think: wow, this is terrible. Hahaha. Hope you can enjoy at least a little bit regardless! Sorry for grammer/spelling/ etc errors. I'm my own beta, unfortunately. **

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D: Sadly. These lovely characters belong to J.K Rowling. **

Severus heard the front door open but made no move to acknowledge the person who entered his home. Really now, was it too much to floo and let their partner know they would be late? Even a letter sent by an owl would be appreciated. A patronus would have done the job perfectly as well. Severus roughly flipped to the next page of his book. After two years, one would assume they know better. Of course, Snape had been proven wrong when it came to the brat at least once or twice.

Harry walked in, a sheepish grin on his face. He knew he was in trouble. The first sign he was in trouble was Severus' lack of acknowledgment on his return and the second sign was that there was no tea waiting for him as there usually is.

"Hello, Severus. Sorry I'm late." He walked to the older man sitting on the sofa and sat down next to him. He reached out to wrap an arm around him but thought better of it. He placed his hands firmly on his lap so they wouldn't budge. "I got caught up talking with Ginny."

Severus immediately tensed. "I see. You've been talking a lot with Ginerva lately." He couldn't help but notice. Ever since Ginny came back from her yearlong tour of quidditch games, she and Harry spent many days together. He often wondered what they spoke about. Did they reminisce? Did they often wonder what could have happened if she had chosen to stay another year in school instead of immediately signing up for her team? What might have been?

"Yeah, it's nice to just catch up." He paused, remembering their discussion early that had taken his time away from Severus. Ginny was still a delight; he enjoyed her company. Although they were no longer together, he still felt it within him to want to make Ginny happy. After all, he did spend 7 years growing up with her, and even dated her for a short while. Hearing her problems, he realized he could help her with a few. "She wants to go man-hunting tomorrow." He said with a light chuckle.

This time, Severus stopped reading and looked at Harry. "Man-hunting?"

Harry nodded. "She wants a new boyfriend. Apparently, being a quidditch star doesn't give you much time to get one. Or, if not a boyfriend, a good enough looking bloke for a shag; her words, not mine."

"Ah. And when will this hunt take place?" he hoped Harry was not part of this man-hunting. Had he agreed so he can also look for a potential new boyfriend?

"Saturday night at 9."

Severs hummed in acknowledgment and placed the book beside him since he no longer felt like reading it. "Where will you be going?"

"The bar in Diagon Alley for singles. 'Fantasy'." Harry scooted closer to Severus. Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around Severus. Receiving no negative response, he maneuvered them so Severus would lie above him.

Severus felt strong arms wrap around him in a warm, comforting embrace. He had allowed Harry to move him to however he wanted and was pleased with the results. Harry rested the back of his head against the arm rest and had his legs comfortably set to either side of Severus. Severus leaned forward for a kiss, which Harry happily responded to. Harry ran his hand through Severus' hair and gripped it with enough pressure to make Severus moan. Harry's other hand began to caress every inch of skin he was able to reach. Although it was moments like these that Severus felt all the love and comfort Harry offered, Severus often wondered if Harry was tempted by the most handsome blokes that crossed his way; those that were more openly affectionate and were basically everything Severus was not.

He decided to find out on Saturday.

"I'm leaving now, Severus!" Harry had called from the bedroom he shared with Severus. He looked at himself quickly in the mirror before descending the stairs and walking into the kitchen where Severus was.

Severus made a curt nod and served himself some tea. "How long do you think you'll be?" he asked casually. Arms wrapped around him from behind and Harry rested his chin on Severus' shoulder.

"Not sure. I'll probably be back by midnight." Smirking, he nuzzled the side of Severus' neck. "Will you miss me?" he smiled playfully.

Severus snorted and sipped his drink. "I will enjoy every second of solitude that I have. Believe it or not, I can entertain myself while you are gone. I always have before."

Harry nipped at Severus' neck before kissing it apologetically. "Bastard. I'll be missing you."

"I have no doubt that you will survive a few hours without me."

"Who knows; maybe I'll need my dark knight in shining armor to rescue me again." He chuckled. Before Severus could respond, Harry quickly turned Severus and kissed him. It was heated, rough, and passionate. They both moaned. Harry moved Severus' tea cup aside and lifted Severus onto the surface of the table. He then snuck his hands underneath Severus' shirt; never removing his lips from Severus until it was necessary.

Severus, panting, managed to gain enough air into his lungs to say a bit huskier than he intended, "Shouldn't you be meeting with Miss Weasley right now?"

"She can wait." Harry growled, ripping off Severus' shirt and having his way with him.

Harry left a bit later than expected, but met up with Ginerva only a minute late. After Harry floo'd out, Severus quickly fixed himself up and took out the poly juice potion from his pants pocket. He drank the potion and waited impatiently for the potion to work. Once he felt the nauseating feeling of it finishing, he walked into his bedroom.

He surveyed himself in the mirror. Dirty blonde hair, gorgeous grey eyes, perfect white, straight teeth, and a well-built body; the muggle Severus had required the hair from was perfect. Surely Harry would be tempted by this type of man. Severus sighed to himself. He wanted to trust Harry, the young man had practically begged him to when they started the relationship, but Severus still had his doubts. All his life Harry had been told what to do and was never able to make a decision on his own. After the war, Severus had been there for Harry and supported him through the hard times. Harry put up a brave front for everyone, but when they were alone, Harry would break down. Severus was always there. When Harry screamed from a nightmare, Severus would wake him and then hold Harry in his sleep so he would feel better.

Harry most likely felt an obligation to stay with Severus after that. After all, Harry owed his very life to Severus; which is why Severus suspected Harry remained with him, but had a wonderfully pretty boy on the side to make up for being with Severus. Severus knew he was nothing to look at. His temper and insults could crush the happiest and most optimistic of souls. He was not the type of man to offer comfort all the time. He did not participate in PDA. He would rather hex himself than apologize for _anything_. All these qualities, he knew, were insufferable; but Harry stood by him, always saying he loved Severus. Severus was going to discover tonight if Harry truly loved him, or just felt obligated to be with Severus. He guessed the latter but no matter how painful it would be to discover the truth; Severus was ready to accept it.

He took a deep breath and looked at the time. He would have to go soon. He didn't want to arrive at the same time as Ginerva and Harry, so he had waited an extra fifteen minutes. He thought he would make an appearance at 9:45 instead, and then observe Harry. Luckily for him, he had been experimenting with new ingredients to add to the polyjuice potion in order to extend the duration of the time being polyjuiced. He would be sure to add his accomplishment in his journal and then publish it but first he needed to check on his lover, who was with Ginerva.

Severus clenched his teeth. If he saw that _wench_ on Harry, his plan would fail. Although Harry had reassured him that their feelings had diminished after the second break up, Severus often caught Ginerva watching Harry; watching like a child looking behind a glass window in a toy shop. Severus was fine with that; Harry was very handsome. They could look; but touching was absolutely forbidden. Severus shook his head. It would not help him to get so worked up before arriving there and following through with his plan. He sat down and waited another 15 minutes before flooing to the club.

Harry watched Ginny talk, flirt, and dance around with any man who caught her interest. He chuckled into his drink as he thought of how easy it was for her to get attention. She had been so insecure at first; glancing around shyly and dancing with Harry at first to gain some confidence. After she finally got her courage, Harry left and headed to the bar so she could focus on herself and other men, who were glad to seek her out. Harry himself had to fend off a few people. No one interested him; no one but Severus, he thought with a smile.

When Severus entered the club, his eyes immediately scanned the overly large crowd in search of Harry. He felt a bit of relief when he noticed Ginerva was with a man who was definitely not his Harry. Severus could only conclude that he was at the bar, and smirked at his correct assumption. Severus made his way towards Harry; dodging bodies that were trying to press to him or get him to join. When he finally reached Harry, he took a deep breath before sitting beside him. He ordered himself some scotch. He waited a few moments, but Harry didn't even acknowledge him. So, Harry wasn't actively seeking anyone out. That still didn't put Severus on ease; Harry was a bit shy. He was probably waiting for someone to approach him, so Severus did just that; he noticed Harry had finished his drink.

"May I buy you a drink?" A voice purred in Harry's ear, making him shiver. His eyes widened as he quickly looked to see who it was.

"Sever-? Oh, hello." Harry immediately frowned. For a second, Harry had thought it was Severus. Seeing a handsome, dirty blonde haired, young man made him feel disappointed. He hoped Ginny wouldn't take too long; he wanted to return to Severus soon. He missed the man. Severus had been right; he had spent a lot of his free time with Ginny instead of Severus, and it was starting to take a toll on him.

Severus cleared his throat. He could not act like himself, otherwise Harry would catch on. He forced himself to grin in a friendly manner, or at least he hoped it looked friendly. "Not a regular, are you?" He asked casually.

"Is it that obvious or do you just come here often?" Harry had no idea why he asked. For some reason, something about this man caught his attention. He was a good-looking man, but that wasn't what made Harry want to converse with him.

He chuckled. "Let's just say... I am good at reading body language." He purred suggestively before taking a sip of his drink. "Gavin."

Harry smiled; Gavin had a friendly atmosphere to him. Severus instantly felt jealousy course hotly throughout his body. Harry would smile such a way at a complete stranger? Harry was always friendly—it was part of his charm; but that smile should have been reserved for someone special.

"What do you do for a living?" Harry started off, deciding he could have a short conversation.

"I own a business in the muggle area of London." ' Gavin' replied smoothly.

"Oh. Why muggle?"

He shrugged. "It has its appeal. Muggles are a different kind of stupid that is a bit more tolerable than wizards."

Harry tilted his head slightly. "Really?"

'Gavin' smirked. "Sarcasm isn't your forte, is it?"

Harry laughed. "I suppose not."

Severus ordered another drink for Harry. He looked lovely. He wasn't dressed up as he usually did when he was trying to impress Severus, but the young man always looked good without even trying.

They spent the next hour and a half talking. Severus made sure to smile and laugh openly. It was difficult for him, but he hadn't been a spy for nothing. He made jokes that made Harry laugh and often complemented the young man's intelligence and appearance. Something he realized he should have been doing often anyway since he was Harry's lover. Harry had shown a glimmer of being flattered at the compliments.

During the chat, Harry couldn't help but notice how similar Gavin was to Severus. They had the same mannerism and ideas. Although Gavin smiled and laughed more, he still had a self-righteous smirk that Severus gave whenever he proved Harry wrong. His eyes would glisten in such a way when they spoke about something Gavin truly enjoyed—the same way as Severus' own would; although with Severus you had to look more. He had the most uptight posture Harry had only seen with Severus.

"So are you here by yourself?" 'Gavin' asked after their drinks had been refilled once again.

Harry shook his head. "I'm with my friend, Ginny." He scanned the bar to find her. He chuckled when he saw her leading a man to one of the rooms in the upper floor of the bar. "Or at least I was."

"Ah, do not worry, I can keep you company." 'Gavin' purred. Severus' heart raced as he waited on his response. Would he welcome him? 'Gavin' was everything Severus was not; especially young. They got on perfectly for the past hour or two.

Harry blinked in surprise and smiled-regretfully? "Thank you, but I should be getting home soon." Severus would be pleased to see him home early.

'Gavin' frowned sadly. "What's the rush?" He slithered close to Harry so that their thighs would touch. He watched curiously as Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, I-" Harry moved away slightly. "Look, you're a really, really, great guy and all, and I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I'm already with someone."

Severus' heart felt lighter at Harry's words, but he still needed to test it. After all, most people didn't back off even after the fact. "Alright." He said evenly. "How about a dance before you go?"

Harry stared at his drink, considering the offer. One dance wouldn't hurt, he supposed. Severus wasn't expecting him home so early anyway.

"One dance." Harry agreed, sliding off his chair and moving to the dance floor followed by an eager 'Gavin'.

As they danced, Severus noted Harry responding to his touches. It was subtle but he managed to bring out shivers of excitement from the young man. To his advantage, he knew Harry's body perfectly well. He knew exactly where to touch to drive Harry wild. Some tried to take Harry away for a dance, but Severus wasn't having it. He kept a possessive arm wrapped around him.

Harry thought of how familiar Gavin felt as they danced. It was odd how much this man knew his body-or was just an extraordinary guesser. He hadn't felt this type of draw to anyone since Severus. The way Gavin wrapped his arm around him, as if claiming Harry was /his/...

"Exquisite..." Gavin purred into his ear.

Harry's eyes widened in realization; he had heard that word before said in a similar manner. All night Gavin had felt _too _familiar_, _so similar. Harry's blood boiled when he reached his conclusion; Gavin _was _Severus. It's the only thing that made sense. How else would he know Harry's body so well? How could Severus do something like this? He thought they had gotten past the whole paranoid, not trusting barrier? Apparently, they had not if Severus had felt the need to polyjuice into some random person and…and what, test his _loyalty?_

As soon as the song ended, Harry pulled away from Gavin. He smiled at him in a lovely manner, proud he hid his inner fury well. The smile stirred jealously and love from Severus, only because he always felt warmth when Harry smiled such a way at him. Yet, he smiled like that to a stranger. It was confusing and Severus didn't like it.

"Do you really have to go?" Gavin asked, getting close to Harry.

"Yes. It was nice to meet you, though."

"Likewise, why not make it more memorable?" he pinned Harry against the wall-just how he knew he liked it.

Harry let out a surprise gasp, then huffed in pretend annoyance. He was going to give Severus what he deserved. "Like I said, I'm already with someone." Yet, Harry didn't push 'Gavin' away instead; he placed his hand on the man's hip.

"He's not here though, is he?" He placed a hand over Harry's, the one that was on his waist; the one that _shouldn't_ be on his waist, he thought bitterly.

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm available."

"You're with that guy, Severus Snape, right?" Harry nodded. "He's a bit...old for you, don't you think? A bit...rusty." he leaned forward so their lips were only a few centimeters apart. He noted painfully how Harry's breath caught. "I can make you a better offer."

Harry stared into 'Gavin's' grey eyes. He bit his lower lip, as if torn on what he should do. "I..." inwardly smirking, Harry wrapped his arms around 'Gavin's' neck. "One night can't hurt."

Severus stiffened in surprise. Rage beyond comprehension boiled within him. He knew it. He bloody KNEW it! Of course Potter wouldn't resist him; why would he, when all he had to return to was a broken, old, man? Well, Severus wasn't going to be the fool in this one. He would humiliate him first before he would return to _his _home and tend to his broken heart.

Quickly, he dove in for a kiss-his last ones with Potter and tried to enjoy it. It was bittersweet. He pressed his body onto Harry's, hearing soft moans of pleasure from them both. Panting, Harry pulled away slightly and smirked at him.

"There's a room upstairs we can use. " Harry said seductively. The kiss felt wonderfully familiar. If the dance earlier had not proven it was Severus, the kiss was more than enough evidence. Going for a blow, he added, "We have to be quick though; I have to get back soon."

"Lead the way." _To your demise _Severus wanted to say, but bit back his retort. He felt bile rise up to his throat and had to swallow to prevent it from coming out of his mouth. Harry would fuck him and then return to Severus as if nothing had happened? How many times had he done this? Severus felt dizzy and sick; but quickly pushed it down to continue the charade. Without realizing it, he found himself reversed and pinned against the wall by Harry. Harry kissed him hard. He lowered down, placing kisses and nips down his jaw and onto his neck-moaning when 'Gavin' grabbed his arse and massaged it.

They managed to separate enough so they could rent a room. They barely kept their hands off one another to make it through the crowd and up the stairs to the room.

"I want you," Harry moaned as he struggled to get the door opened.

Severus almost growled. Harry always moaned that way for _him_. It hurt and angered him to be betrayed, but at least he could have his revenge. "You'll have me." he replied, kissing Harry desperately once more.

Harry finally opened the door and pushed them in. He didn't close it. He made his way towards the bed instead. Severus closed the door, locked it, placed a silencing charm up, and whipped around. He opened his mouth, ready to tell Harry he was caught, ready to yell at the bastard for being a cheating scum-for betraying him, for making him believe that Harry actually _loved_ him, for being a lying, dirty, sneaky piece of shit- when Harry beat him to it.

"Severus Snape! How fucking dare you!" The green eyes that had been clouded heavily with lust just a moment ago were now sparkling with unkempt fury. Severus stood, gob smacked, and watched in surprise as Harry shouted at him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Do you really think I'm some kind of idiot? That I wouldn't notice? Do you think so _little _of me?" he took a step closer to Severus, wanting to shake the man. Severus stood there, frozen, unable to even speak because he seemed to have lost his voice. Harry continued; "How could you…!" He took a deep breath, then, calmly, asked, "After...after all this time, you still doubt me?" His eyes shone with hurt; making Severus' heart clench with guilt. He made Harry look so hurt. Harry stared at him for a moment before disapperating home.

Severus stared dumbfounded at the spot Harry no longer occupied. Harry was no idiot, but Severus Snape had been a spy so naturally, he didn't think of Harry finding out. He wondered, painfully, how long Harry knew it was him. How long had he been playing Severus? Did he know from that start?

Sighing, Severus knew there was only one way to find out. He waited 3 minutes before the poly juice wore off, then disapperated home to confront his -possibly ex- lover.

Harry, who had been sitting on the couch, looked up when he heard Severus enter their home. He waited for Severus to gather himself and explain. Although Harry felt that there was no need to hear it, he felt that he owed it to Severus to at least listen to him. Severus made his way to the living room and stopped in front of Harry. He looked down at the young man sitting on the couch, his eyes blank of emotions. Severus felt a bit of pride that Harry was able to mask his feelings, but wished he hadn't chosen this moment to do it.

"I...apologize for deceiving you." He started uneasily, and then quickly added, "But, you deceived me as well. How long did you know it was me?"

Harry felt a bit guilty because he was right, but at the same time, felt that he deserved it since _he _had the intention to deceive him first. He glared at Severus, showing no remorse. "I just had a feeling." Knowing that wasn't enough, he added sullenly, "I figured it out when we danced."

That was when Harry had looked more opened to being with him... Severus grit his teeth at his foolishness. How was he supposed to know? Harry had shown a bit of weakness around him during their conversation, he thought all Harry needed was a little push to betray him.

Harry continued, no longer angry. "After everything we've been through, don't you trust me Severus? I thought..." he ran a hand through his hair. "I thought you trusted me. I thought you knew I wouldn't do something like that to you." Gryffindor heart and all, Severus had always said.

"I trust no one." Harry closed his eyes to hide his hurt. "But, perhaps I should begin to once more." he reluctantly conceded, looking into Harry's cautiously optimistic eyes. "You didn't seem too opposed to 'Gavin'." he accused weakly.

Harry chuckled. "He seemed so much like you, except-"

"Except he was young and handsome." Severus finished bitterly.

Harry shook his head. "Except he wasn't you. All I really want is you." He made sure to look directly into Severus' eyes so he would see Harry had no doubt about his own feelings.

"Why? I'm old, bitter, paranoid, and ugly. There's quite a list that I'm sure your year made as well."

Harry ignored the truthfulness of that statement. "I love you. That's all there is to it, Severus. You need to believe it otherwise we won't make it."

It wasn't a threat, Severus realized, but a fact. One that he knew he could not deny. Sighing heavily at his own foolishness, he sat beside the young man and wrapped his arms around Harry, who practically purred like a content cat. Severus rested his forehead against Harry's. They closed their eyes and became lost in their own thoughts. Harry needed a solution; a way for Severus to never doubt his love and commitment to him again. Apparently, moving in hadn't been enough. Knowing that there was only one way to do this, Harry blurted out what he had been wanting to for the past month and a half.

"Marry me?"

Eyes widening in surprise, Severus pulled away slightly from Harry, who was grinning goofily. "What?"

"You heard me." His voice gave off his false bravado, but Harry's courage had waivered slightly when he saw the look of disbelief on Severus' face.

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"After what I did today?"

"Well, if you polyjuice yourself during the wedding, I might change my mind. Otherwise, I think I can forgive you for doing it in the first place." And he hoped Severus would never feel the need to ever do it again.

Severus could not believe his immense luck. His Slytherin side also cheered. This was his opportunity to make Harry his forever. "Very well. I accept, under the circumstance that we do a traditional wizard marriage."

Harry, not knowing the difference, shrugged. "Sure, whatever you want." Anything for Severus.

Smirking, Severus kissed Harry. Oh well, the brat would realize he just agreed to bind his soul with Severus forever sooner or later. Traditional wizards didn't believe in divorce, and also found it acceptable to put a charm that would secure fidelity on their partners. Trust wasn't an issue, but insurance couldn't hurt, either.

**END! **


End file.
